Diplomacy of Nations
by wolf's lament
Summary: Years into the peace process, everyone arrives at the Earth Kingdom Palace to negotiate a new proposal from the Avatar. However, tensions behind the scenes could make a quick solution difficult. An ensemble cast featuring Aang, Kuei and Zuko.


**This was my White Lotus Lunar New Year Exchange submission gift for Somariel, who requested a fic about post-war negotiations. Although really daunting at first, it was a pleasure to write.**

* * *

**Diplomacy of Nations**

The wind whipped through Aang's robes as Appa traveled from the Earth King's Palace to The Jasmine Dragon. He had left Katara at the Palace to find Sokka, who was helping to represent the United Republic in the upcoming meeting between nations.

Perched on Aang's shoulder, Momo flattened his ears and looked around as if searching for their destination. Aang let out a laugh and pet Momo on the head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

Appa had done this trip enough times that Aang barely had to pay attention as he soared over various buildings in the Upper Ring. Shocked adults and awed children looked up and pointed as he passed and Aang made a point of waving down at them with a smile.

Appa let out a groan of warning and people scattered as the ten-ton beast landed just outside The Jasmine Dragon. Before Appa had completely settled, Momo had already launched himself off Aang's shoulder and glided into the teahouse. Taking in the expectant kids around him, Aang jumped from Appa and landed in a flourish that would probably have led to Katara admonishing him for showing off.

"It's the Avatar!" one of the kids shouted in excitement.

Aang walked over to the young girl, who was being held back by her mother. As he approached, the girl's face lit up and Aang could not help grinning back at her. He bent down to her level and leaned in close.

"Could you do me a favor?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. Aang pointed over his shoulder to Appa. "My friend, Appa, is too big to go inside. Would you be nice and keep him company while I'm away? He loves people climbing on him."

The girl's eyes went wide and the few children who had overheard let out gasps of excitement. Aang looked up at the mother, suddenly remembering he would probably need her permission. "That is, if it's ok? Appa's perfectly safe and he's very careful around kids."

The woman nodded automatically, as if she couldn't say no, and the girl hurriedly thanked Aang as she ran towards Appa, followed by several of the other local children. As Aang stood up and watched the children play with Appa, he was suddenly hit by a wave of emotion. However, before he could analyze it further, he saw Zuko step out of the teashop with Momo perched on his outstretched arm.

The Fire Lord was wearing green, though it had obviously been tailored from expensive cloth. His long hair was pulled back into a long braid down his back that made him look more like an Earth Kingdom citizen than the ruler of the Fire Nation. He raised his eyebrow at the kids now clambering all over Appa.

"Momo was bothering the customers," Zuko stated, holding his arm out further to allow Momo to glide over to Aang. "I thought you would stay at the Palace."

Aang shrugged, following Zuko inside the much cooler teashop where they could talk. The Fire Lord led them to one of the smaller back rooms with a proper door to allow for private discussion. Inside, Mai was already seated at the table in front of them with a cup of tea already poured out.

"I left Katara with Sokka and Hakoda. I'm planning to stay there tonight," Aang explained. "Hi Mai."

Mai gave him a flat look, her lips quirking into a tiny smile at his antics before taking a sip of her tea. "Good afternoon, Avatar Aang."

"Just Aang, thanks," Aang reminded her. Their greetings were always the same, with Mai remaining formal at first and Aang always addressing her by her given name.

"How're you doing? Keeping Zuko out of trouble?"

Both ignored the indignant 'Hey' that came from Zuko and Mai's eyes crinkled in amusement. Aang's mission every time they met was to make Mai laugh at least once and by now she was well aware of his goal, meeting his challenge every time.

"Well enough. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that many of our former soldiers have put aside their prejudices and are applying for the United Forces. Most of the army elite are just happy that there has been a surge in jobs. Although a few have denounced it, saying it's a political move by the Avatar to gain an army."

"Because of the United Forces, my people are being forced to change their attitudes of other nations," Zuko added.

Aang smiled. "I've heard good things from King Kuei and Chief Hakoda as well."

"There's still a long way to go," Zuko reminded him pessimistically. He picked up the teapot and poured tea into Aang's cup before filling his own. "However, we're all slowly taking steps in the right direction."

Aang nodded. "Which brings us to this set of meetings."

Mai placed her half-full cup down and tapped her two forefingers on the table when Zuko began to pour tea into her cup while she spoke. "You've neglected to tell any of us what this meeting is about."

"Are you even going to give me a hint at what we'll be discussing tomorrow?" Zuko asked carefully.

Aang looked up from his tea. "It's not fair if I tell you before the other leaders, is it? They already don't like it that you and I are close."

"I'm your firebending master. Of course I'm going to be closer to you than some of the other leaders. Besides, the fact that the leader of the Southern Water Tribe is your father in law somewhat makes our friendship a moot point."

Aang laughed at Zuko's dour way of putting it. "I guess that's true, but Chief Hakoda has no idea what it's about either."

Aang would never admit it aloud, but one of the reasons he had not told any of the leaders beforehand is that he wanted to see their reactions to the plan himself and for them to vet it before it reached the public. They had already come a long way since the war, but the leaders were wary of actively working together. The United Forces almost never came to be because the leaders all faced pressure from the nobles and senior military figures.

Zuko huffed in displeasure, but Aang knew he wasn't actually mad. "Fine." He took a long drink from his cup, possibly to give him time to mull over his next words. "Though I'm assuming you're here because you want to discuss something with me first."

Aang's eyes dropped to the cup of tea in front of him, wondering if he was asking too much. "How are the Fire Nation's finances doing?" Aang looked up to Zuko's face. "I mean really. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Aang watched Mai glance at Zuko, who deliberately seemed to be avoiding their gazes. Aang's eyes shifted from one to the other, suddenly dreading the answer and wondering if he could take his question back. Finally, Zuko let out a sigh, looking out the window that meant he didn't have to look at either of them.

"We're still recovering from the war, though after so long it has more to do with addressing prejudices. The Fire Nation was barely invaded and all the damage from that has been rebuilt. Since the colonies were returned to the Earth Kingdom, we have had a large number of people immigrating back to the Fire Nation. Some have moved to Republic City, but many have returned home, so we've needed to build more homes and public facilities.

"There's also been a large social movement in the last couple of years. Soldiers who started off as peasant farmers have reached the ranks of Commander or even General and are using their voices to ask for more support for poor families. We have slowly been making changes, but it is costing money. There are also a lot of former soldiers who can't gain employment and are being supported by their families or, in some cases, by the government." Zuko sighed, finally looking at Aang. "In short, the economy is mostly stable, so it depends on what you want to ask of me."

Aang remained silent for a while, thinking over what he wanted to say. He knew he was not only asking his friend a lot today, but tomorrow's proposal would also eventually cost the Fire Nation if it was successful. "You don't need to commit to it yet. It's probably better to wait until these negotiations are over, but…"

"Aang," Zuko interrupted, "you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'll hear what you have to say and give you a response when I know. I would most-likely need to get the support of the Fire Council anyway."

Aang nodded, still not entirely comfortable. "I was wondering if the Fire Nation would like the Western Air Islands?"

Zuko frowned. "Aang, are you sure?"

Aang looked away. "There aren't enough Air Acolytes to look after all four temples and I need to be near Republic City. But, I don't want them to disappear."

Aang felt a hand over his and looked up to see Zuko's determined expression. "I can't guarantee anything, but I will talk to the council and our top universities and see if something can be done. We won't let the Air Nomad's history die."

Tears pricked at the corner of Aang's eyes and he was grateful when Zuko stood up and wrapped his arms around Aang's shoulders.

"Thank you."

A knock on the door, and Aang pulled away from Zuko just enough to see the head of The Jasmine Dragon stepping in and closing the door carefully behind him. Iroh had a tray in one hand with a pot of tea and a smaller jug of steaming hot water balanced dangerously on it. Zuko quickly broke away from Aang and grabbed the tray out of his uncle's hand, steadying it just in time.

"Uncle, you should have said you needed help," Zuko admonished.

"Nonsense, Nephew," Iroh easily waved off. "I figured you needed time to catch up." He then turned his attention to Aang. "How are you, Aang?"

"Great, thanks! We're all set for the big meeting tomorrow."

"Which he still hasn't told us anything about."

Iroh laughed as Zuko emptied each teacup and filled it with hot water – a pallet cleanser.

"It should at least add a bit of mystery to the otherwise boring meetings. Were you not just complaining to me a few weeks ago that you wished something would break the monotony of these various gatherings?"

"This is hardly what I meant."

With Iroh, the conversation moved on to lighter topics, including questioning when they were going to start having children. Zuko flushed with embarrassment and Aang felt his own face heat up, while Mai rolled her eyes at both of them and Iroh laughed.

Finally finishing his seemingly endless supply of tea, Aang stood up. "I'm going to go back to the Palace now. You guys staying here?" he asked, his attention split between Mai and Zuko.

Mai took another sip of her tea. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll make sure Zuko goes to the meeting on time."

Zuko stood up to smile at Aang. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hakoda placed his bag onto one of the expensive-looking chests in his room with a long sigh. The bed was large enough for a family to sleep on and no matter how many times he visited the other nations, Hakoda would never get used to the lavish treatment that he received.

Before he could think about what he could do next, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Bato, Hakoda shouted a friendly "Come in." To his surprise, it was not Bato, but Chief Arnook who stepped in from behind the door. The Northern Water Tribe Chief gave a formal bow and Hakoda returned it, matching the man height for height. The days of the Southern Water Tribe owing the Northern Water Tribe were coming to an end and Hakoda took every opportunity to remind Chief Arnook of that fact.

"My apologies for interrupting you, Chief Hakoda. I hope your trip here was a tranquil one."

"Yes, it was thank you. I hope yours was the same?" When he received an affirmative nod he continued. "Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Maybe we could discuss things in a more open space?" Chief Arnook asked and Hakoda understood the implication straight away.

While the nations were no longer at war, the need for spies and the ability to speak privately was becoming more and more necessary. Gone were the days when you could tell who wanted you dead by the sword being waved in front of your face. Secrets became more important and a measure going forward could hinge on one person being told the right thing. While Hakoda sometimes grumbled to Bato that he preferred the days of straight talking, even he would rather people were metaphorically stabbing others in the back than literally.

"Of course. I would like some time to adjust to the extended hours of sunlight."

Chief Arnook chuckled, understanding Chief Hakoda's comment. Winters were difficult in the Poles, but their people managed to survive and thrive in the harsh climates.

The Earth Kingdom gardens were beautiful, especially in late spring. Although the blossoms of many of the trees had fallen, blanketing the ground in pink snow, there were still many strange flowers growing in neat rows.

When they were finally far enough away that Hakoda felt comfortable that they were probably alone, he turned his attention to Chief Arnook, who was quick to get down to business.

"Do you have any idea what this proposal is about?"

"I'm afraid I probably know as little as you do. My daughter has shared nothing with me other than the dates of this event."

Arnook let out a long breath. "I don't like it. The warriors are unimpressed by this stunt."

"It could be what is needed, though. It is difficult to listen to each other's opinions reasonably when we have already made up our minds."

"I suppose."

The conversation slowly started to become awkward when there seemed to be nothing else to say. Hakoda shifted on his feet, trying to think of something, but he and Arnook had never been ones to talk about much other than business. However, Arnook appeared to have something else on his mind.

"Do you think the Fire Lord knows?"

Hakoda frowned, once again a step ahead of the conversation. "No. Katara had actually expressed concern that she hadn't had any correspondence with the Fire Lord in some time. Considering the Fire Nation's reaction to some of the past proposals, I'm sure Avatar Aang wants to hear Zuko's opinion before they persuade him into one he doesn't have."

Arnook looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Bato walking quickly towards them. Bato gave them both a nod, before turning to address Hakoda.

"What did you want to do for dinner? King Kuei is offering an informal meal in a few hours."

"I'll leave you two to adjust to the new season," Arnook said, excusing himself. "I will see you tomorrow at the latest."

Hakoda waved after him, wondering why he now had a sinking feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

"King Kuei, you should boycott the upcoming meeting between nations," General How shouted, his anger clearly showing through his normally calm demeanor.

There was a muttering of agreement from the other generals and ministers, and Kuei felt a headache forming. Giving himself some time to compose his words, Kuei removed his glasses and used his free hand to scratch Bosco's fur. His faithful friend tilted his head so that Kuei was scratching the right place and let out a growl of contentment. At least someone in the room was happy. When he finally looked back at his council members, he tried to glare intimidatingly at them.

"Do you not trust me to put this kingdom first at all times?"

Some of the council members had the decency to look ashamed, but most continued to defiantly holding the King's gaze, including General How who still stood in front of the others.

"We trust your judgment, Your Majesty. However, the council is concerned that the Avatar and the Fire Lord are planning to trap you…"

"Do you believe that Avatar Aang, who defeated the Fire Nation when _you_ could not, would suddenly only care about the Fire Nation's interests?" Despite the large room, Kuei's voice echoed forebodingly. "Do you think that _I_ will agree to something that is not in my people's interest?" The echoes slowly died out before Kuei continued in a softer tone. "Avatar Aang has done much for the world. It is only fair that we hear this proposal on his terms."

Kuei suspected he knew why Avatar Aang was approaching the leaders of each nation this way, after the near disaster that was the United Forces, but it was not something he wished to blame his own people for. Most of his generals and ministers were old enough to be set in their ways when it came to their opinions of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. Sometimes he envied Fire Lord Zuko; able to dismiss some of his more extreme members and replace them with younger military figures and ministers, who were more willing to change their opinions and compromise. Long Feng had kept him ignorant for too long and Kuei knew that removing certain council members could lead to a revolution. Even now, he could only stand up to his own council so much.

The council was obviously not happy with his decision; however, General Min stood to speak.

"To boycott the meeting at this late stage when we are hosting could be disastrous for our relations with the other nations. While I am sure none of our nations' leaders wish to go to war again, the people are a different matter. It is no secret that some of our present members would like nothing more than a chance to get back at the Fire Nation. However, throwing ourselves into a war we were losing is financially and politically dangerous."

Kuei nodded his thanks. "Then it is settled. General How, I will be seeing you at the negotiations tomorrow."

All the council members slowly walked from the room and Kuei finally felt that he could relax again, absently petting Bosco. He hoped that General How's attitude would improve before the meeting. Kuei was about to get up himself when Captain Wong stepped out from behind one of the pillars. Kuei's eyes narrowed.

"Captain, I did not expect you to be here."

The captain immediately kowtowed before Kuei, only shifting to a kneeling position when ordered to do so.

"The Avatar and the Fire Lord have finished a private meeting at The Jasmine Dragon, Your Majesty. The Dragon of the West served them personally, so none of my spies could get close enough to know what they were speaking about."

Kuei rested his head on his chin in deep thought. "Was there any indication of the subject?"

"I'm afraid not." Wong replied with a bow.

"Thank you, Captain. You're dismissed."

As Captain Wong finally left, Kuei sat and contemplated the implications of a meeting between the Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. On one hand, they could have just been catching up with past events, or they were discussing firebending techniques. Unfortunately, they also could have been discussing tomorrow's negotiations, meaning that Avatar Aang had given the Fire Lord information that he had kept from the Earth Kingdom.

Bosco let out a groan that almost sounded like he was asking if Kuei was okay and the Earth King looked down. The question then became whether he would approach the topic with them tomorrow, or merely wait and see if they would confess to the events of that evening themselves.

* * *

Aang watched with apprehension as each leader stepped into the room almost cautiously. It was a reasonably small and intimate space with a circular table in the center, which was barely able to fit all of the various leaders around it. It also had a beautiful view over the Palace gardens. All five members of the United Republic Council were present as well as Chief Arnook, King Kuei, Chief Hakoda, Fire Lord Zuko and the most senior member of each nation's council.

Aang glanced at Sokka, who gave him a subtle smile that was reassuring. Idle conversations between the leaders picked up quickly, adding a low murmur to the background noise. The servants finished pouring drinks and delivering food and with a wave of King Kuei's hand, every one of them slowly vanished.

The talking immediately began to die down and Aang watched as every leader's gaze fell onto him. There had once been a time when he would have been nervous speaking in front of so many officials, but they had been working towards peace together for so long that Aang was used to the attention.

"Thank you to those who travelled such a long way to be here. I hope your journeys all went smoothly. I would like to take the time to thank Earth King Kuei for being such a generous host."

Aang paused while murmurs of thanks were directed at Kuei. As the noise died down again, Aang continued.

"We have come a long way in ten years since the end of the war. Alliances once thought to have been severed completely are slowly being re-forged. It is because of each person here that the world is a more peaceful place. However," Aang paused, taking in the expressions of his captive audience, "there is still much to be done, especially to end the prejudices that our people have against each other.

"It will not be an easy task, which is why I am proposing an exchange program between school children from each of the nations."

"Send our children to other nations?" Chief Arnook burst out, obviously shocked at the proposal enough to speak his mind.

A copy of the proposal was given to each leader, including the council members. Everyone began to scan the details of the proposal while Aang watched them nervously.

"How would the candidates be selected?" Kuei questioned.

"This is just a trial run," Sokka answered, taking over briefly. "Students would be chosen by whatever each nation sees fit. A central committee would then make sure that each candidate is suitable and willing to live abroad with a new family for a few months."

Zuko looked up, directly locking eyes with Aang and for a moment Aang could see the look of betrayal in his expression. However, before Aang could say or do anything Zuko turned his attention back to the report in front of him. Unaware of the tension between the Avatar and the Fire Lord, Hakoda continued with a question of his own.

"And who will be funding this trial?"

Aang set his jaw, knowing there was nothing to be done about it for now. "I am funding this with my own money. If the trial is considered a success then all the nations will be expected to contribute. We can use the time during negotiations to discuss the specifics of funding at some point."

The discussions continued with various queries from the leaders. The Fire Nation was concerned about the integration of the students and whether one school would take part, or several, spreading the students across each nation. The Southern Water Tribe was most worried about being overwhelmed, since their population was still recovering from the war; while the Northern Water Tribe was curious as to how students were to be persuaded to live abroad and what would be done to ensure every student involved was at a similar learning level. The Earth Kingdom wanted to know what the current proposals were for future funding and how schools themselves would be convinced to take in international students.

While many of the questions had been anticipated and discussed by the United Republic Council, there were still some that caught Aang by surprise. Nevertheless, he and the other council members answered each question with what they had agreed so far. One school from each nation would take part for the trial. If successful, then schools from each nation would be encouraged to form ties and organize their own exchange programs together. Students would each have someone at the school who would monitor their progress and make sure they were not overwhelmed by the new environment.

The councilman for the Northern Water Tribe addressed Chiefs Hakoda and Arnook. "The United Republic Council discussed the limitations for the Southern Water Tribe and we believe that it would best be solved by counting them as one Tribe when assigning students from other nations."

"So what you're saying is that the Southern Water Tribe won't be participating," Hakoda commented in a stern voice, his anger visible, but controlled.

Aang opened his mouth, but Sokka was quicker to interject. "No, the Southern Water Tribe will still be sending and receiving students, but more internationals will go to the Northern Water Tribe for now."

Hakoda sat back in his chair, clearly not happy with the implication that his people were still too weak compared to the other nations. Aang suppressed a sigh, knowing that this was why he had asked them to come for several days.

"This is all very well," Aang tensed when he realized that Zuko's head minister, Zhu Ying, was speaking. "However, what is to stop children from attempting to take revenge for any injustices they perceive were carried out on their people?"

Zhu Ying had been one of Fire Lord Azulon's top advisors and had grit her teeth though Ozai's rule. She had never agreed with his waste of soldiers and resources, and was all too happy to see the back of him when Zuko finally ascended the throne. Zuko liked her because of the respect she carried in his council and her ability to predict problems, due to her experience. Unfortunately, while she was a great politician and willing to compromise more than most, she had a commonly held belief from the older generation that the other nations were inferior. Zuko had once confided to Aang that she made him nervous every time she spoke at these events for fear of starting an international incident.

"While I am not sure I agree with Minister Zhu Ying's tone," Arnook interjected with a narrowed look towards the Fire Nation woman. "I believe parents will want to be sure their children will not receive discrimination, and if they do, that the school will swiftly deal with it."

Aang could not help the appreciative smile he aimed at Arnook for diffusing the impact minister's comments. These negotiations had gone on long enough that most were used to Minister Zhu Ying's comments, though they obviously still brought back bad memories and old fears.

"The United Republic Council will vet each of the chosen schools together. Any prejudiced behavior by the international students or to them would then be dealt with swiftly," Sokka replied, looking around the table at each of the leaders and representatives.

Food was brought in for lunch as the discussions continued. The proposal was coming together as each concern was raised and subsequently worked through. While Aang knew that they would still need to consult their governments, Aang was surprised and happy with the progress, considering it was only the first day.

The sun started to fall behind one of the palace buildings and everyone seemed to be in a reasonably positive mood. Aang looked around the table with a smile on his face, feeling proud of what they had accomplished. He was about to call an end to the first day of talks when Zuko let out a sigh, grabbing Aang's attention.

"What about the Air Nomads?"

All the room's attention was suddenly on Fire Lord Zuko, everyone taking in an audible breath, and Aang felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was one thing for Zhu Ying to be contrary, it was another for Zuko to be picking apart Aang's proposal this late in the day.

"I realize that the Air Acolytes are from other nations originally, but wouldn't it benefit both the Air Nomads and the other nations to further understand their culture? Isn't that the purpose of this exchange?"

The Air Acolyte councilman spoke, covering for Aang's shocked silence. "It was thought that since the Air Nomads are small in number that some of our more senior members would give talks, not only to inform, but to encourage others to join the Acolytes."

Chief Arnook looked thoughtful. "I have to say that while I understand your reasoning, Councilman, I think that Fire Lord Zuko makes an interesting point."

Kuei looked apologetically at Aang before nodding slowly in agreement. "There is a difference between people living together and merely receiving a lecture about a culture. Would it be feasible for a few Air Acolytes to exchange with children from other nations, Avatar Aang? Or at least for some children from our nations to go to the Air Temple school?"

Aang held himself back from shouting out a vehement no. His eyes met Zuko, who looked at him with a neutral expression, deliberately masking whatever had prompted him to ask this question. They had looked so close to agreeing the trial proposal early and now…

Sokka cut in before anything else could be said. "I think we should continue this discussion in the morning when we've all had some time to sleep on this potential change to the terms."

Aang saw the nods of agreement from the corner of his eyes, but his attention was on Zuko, who had gone back to reading the proposal as if he had not just sent their negotiations back to square one. King Kuei stood.

"Before we depart, I would like to remind you of the dinner party that I am hosting tonight. I am looking forward to seeing each of you there."

Bows were exchanged as the representatives slowly walked out of the room. In the end, only Aang and the five United Republic Council members remained.

"That could have been worse," the Northern Water Tribe representative commented, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I still think it was a bad idea to withhold information from them."

"While it doesn't sit well with me to deceive the world's leaders," the Fire Nation representative replied. "I think it was important to keep the ministers, nobles and generals in the dark until we had discussed the proposal before each nation persuaded their leaders to back out." Aang watched her eyes flick towards him, but he had nothing to say.

Aang tuned out the rest of the conversation and stood up to leave. Zuko's question was still on his mind. Had the Fire Lord just said that to get back at Aang for leaving him out of the talks, or was there another reason? He was half-way down the hall when Sokka's voice finally reached him.

"Aang! Wait!"

Aang turned to see Sokka striding towards him with concern. He placed a hand on Aang's shoulder in a probable attempt to be reassuring.

"How could he do that?" Aang asked; hurt and anger making it come out as a hiss of words.

Sokka squeezed his shoulder and let out a sigh. "You should go and talk to Zuko. I don't think he did it out of spite." There was a pregnant pause. "Did something happen yesterday?"

Aang shook his head. "No, he said he would be happy to help and he was willing to fight his ministers on it. He even seemed fine that I wasn't telling him what the meeting was about, though he did seem distracted by _something_." Aang pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't understand what he was thinking."

Aang let himself calm down a bit more, going over the negotiations in his head. "He did seem upset when you started talking about the plans."

"He could be feeling isolated," Sokka reasoned. "Sure he has Mai, and Iroh visits sometimes, but with the rest of us in Republic City and him having to always put the Fire Nation first, it can't be easy.

"I think Dad was a bit hurt that I knew as well," he admitted in a low voice.

Aang frowned. He hadn't seen the other leaders' reactions, since Zuko's had been so attention-grabbing. "Do you think we made a mistake?"

Sokka shrugged. "Honestly, it's too early to tell. If the trial exchange program falls through then we'll have to admit that we were wrong to withhold the purpose of the meeting and move on. For now, you should talk to Zuko and find out what's got Jerkbender all upset."

Aang felt a smile fighting to get through at Sokka's use of the old nickname. Feeling slightly better about the situation, Aang went to prepare for the evening. Hopefully, the Fire Lord would make an appearance.

* * *

Kuei and General How walked along the hallways leading to the main throne room in silence. Kuei had already attempted to start a friendly conversation with the General, but it seemed that the man was not in the mood. Just as Kuei was about to have another feeble attempt at initiating something, General How stopped abruptly.

"Sir, may we speak privately for a moment?"

Kuei blinked in surprise and looked around. As if sensing the King's confusion How continued.

"Somewhere where a servant or a spy could not walk in on us."

Kuei frowned, not sure where this conversation was going. "Fine, then. Lead the way, General."

The General gave a curt not and led them to one of the smaller rooms that served a purpose that Kuei had little clue about. There was hardly any furniture, just a table with three chairs around it and dim crystal lights that gave Kuei an unsettling feeling about the place.

"Is there something wrong, General How?"

General How was turned away and seemed to be staring intently at something Kuei could not see. Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, How spoke.

"You should turn down the proposal."

Kuei frowned, wondering if he had heard the General correctly. "Pardon?"

General How turned to look at Kuei. "Your Majesty, the Avatar played us all for fools. He deliberately withheld the proposal from us, only discussing it with the United Republic Council. Through him, Republic City is gaining more and more power, while we are being ignored."

"You didn't raise a single issue with Avatar Aang during the negotiations." _In fact_, a small part of Kuei reminded himself, _you were strangely silent_. The implications of this were now suddenly coming to light. "You deliberately didn't say anything against it."

"What was the use?" General How, half-shouted, seeming not to remember that this was supposed to be a private talk. "The number of problems with it was too numerous to salvage. Does Avatar Aang truly believe that our people will be treated fairly by the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes? One was actively trying to suppress us, while the other thought we were beneath their help! Why should we put our children in the line of fire for such an obviously political motivation."

Kuei attempted to remain reasonable, despite his growing annoyance. "This is just a trial. If the students involved report that they were being discriminated against, then I will not approve it."

"Avatar Aang was planning this behind our backs. You are just needed to give the seal of approval. If you sign this agreement then you will face revolution by your own people!"

"Enough!" Kuei shouted, his anger finally rising up to attack his top general. "This is about every nation working together. I know that I was ignorant of my responsibilities for some time, but it is unacceptable that you think you can continue to subvert my authority and threaten me into submission. I am sick of your negative opinions of the other nations. I believe in Avatar Aang's vision and if you continue to fight everything he proposes then I _will_ replace you. Do I make myself clear, General?"

It seemed as if General How was shocked into silence, but Kuei was still too angry to care about his small victory.

"I will see you tomorrow, and by then I want you to decide whether you're with me or against me. If it is the latter, then I suggest you send someone else who will do his job."

Kuei began to stride out; however, General How's soft, but angry, voice cut through the silence.

"Judging by today's meeting, the Fire Nation will not agree to it anyway."

Kuei barely glanced back. "Not if I have my way."

Before General How could say anything else, King Kuei had strode out the door, shutting it behind him with a satisfying slam.

* * *

Zuko sat on the railings looking out over the Palace gardens deep in thought. His left arm rested on one of the supporting posts, doing more to reassure his guards than to steady his balance. His other hand clenched in a tight fist. His formal clothes were rubbing the wrong way, making him itchy so much that he wanted to claw off his own skin. Even his scalp where his crown sat felt uncomfortable. Ditching the guards, wearing some old clothes and heading down to the Lower Ring was sounding more and more appealing as the evening went on.

"The guards are getting twitchy. They think you're going to fall off."

Mai's deadpan voice cut through all the noise in Zuko's head and he slowly released a calming breath. However, that didn't stop the biting remark from leaving his mouth.

"Glad to know my guards think I'm so incompetent."

Zuko heard Mai's sigh and what he thought was "You're so melodramatic," but he could really care less about Mai's opinion on his behavior right now. He just wanted to sulk in silence for a bit.

There was a pause before Zuko heard his normally present guard finally leave (it still irked him that they would listen to his wife and not him). He brought both hands into his lap while Mai walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The sun had finally set and the lamps in the garden were being lit by the Palace servants. He looked up at his own outdoor lanterns that framed the balcony and after a moment's thought, decided to light them with a clean burst of flame.

"Was the meeting that bad?"

"Depends on who you talk to," he replied sourly.

"What was it about?" she asked, brushing her lips against his neck in a _very_ distracting way. "Or am I still not allowed to know?"

Zuko relaxed a little further. "Aang wants there to be an exchange program between schools to teach kids about the other nations through direct contact with each other. The proposal is for a trial run, which he will be financing."

Mai pulled away a little. "Sounds reasonable so far. There would be some logistics to work out, like which schools would be used, but I don't see anything…"

"The Air Nomads would be exempt."

He practically felt Mai tense behind him just before she dropped her arms. She let out a long, slow breath between her teeth and readjusted her position so that she had her back against the railing. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Mai fold her arms across her chest.

"So as soon as we brought it back to the Fire Nation, it would be rejected." A pause. "What did Zhu Ying say?"

"The same. She said that we could persuade the council that the exchange was a good idea even with the current flaws, but if the Air Nomads were being treated as a special case without good reason…" Zuko trailed off. They both knew what it meant.

Zuko had had to fight tooth and nail to get the history books changed to reflect a more factually correct Fire Nation history. While open rejection of the previous Fire Lords would be dangerous (after all, he was related to them), teaching about their great achievements for the Fire Nation and how the genocidal policy against other nations was wrong was considered a much less controversial step. However, much of the older generation, who grew up on stories of how the heroic Sozin led the Fire Nation against the tyrannical Air Nation armies, would not approve of the Air Nomads getting special treatment, no matter how much it was deserved.

Zuko felt Mai slip her cooler hand into his. "You need to talk to Aang. "

He let out a long breath, squeezing her hand to silently reassure her that he would.

* * *

Aang watched Earth King Kuei spin a cute-looking Earth Kingdom woman around the dance floor until they were dizzy and laughing. Both of them grinned at each other sheepishly before continuing the dance at a more sedate pace.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kuei in such a good mood," Katara commented as she walked up beside Aang.

Aang's mood had improved little since the end of the meeting and he had yet to see Fire Lord Zuko make an appearance. As the evening drew on, his thoughts became more and more bleak, wondering if the leader of the Fire Nation would turn up at all.

He must have muttered his thoughts aloud because Katara replied softly, "I'm sure he'll be here soon. It's not like Zuko to miss this kind of event, even if he hates them."

He had not spoken much to Katara after the meeting, telling her that it had gone fine for the first day even though it was obvious she didn't believe him. She had attempted to convince Aang to dance a couple of times, but Aang didn't feel like it.

"I don't know what's happened between the two of you, but Zuko probably has a lot on his mind. You know how he is. He won't tell us something is wrong until he's keeled over or Mai decides to intervene."

Aang let a small laugh slip out, but he immediately sobered again. "What if something has happened?"

Katara shook her head. "I talked to Mai. She said Zuko was even sleeping a whole eight hours at least five days a week. If he's sleeping, then he also has time to think." Something caught Katara's eye and she smiled. "But if you're still worried, then why don't you ask him yourself?"

Aang followed Katara's line of sight to see that Zuko and Mai had just walked in. As if sensing the attention, Zuko looked up and immediately locked gazes with Aang. Katara's hand slipped into Aang's for a moment and he turned to see her reassuring smile.

"I expect a dance when you two are finished talking."

Aang sent her a look of gratitude and walked towards the Fire Lord. It seemed his approach was expected because Mai whispered something into Zuko's ear and walked towards where Katara was standing, glancing at Aang briefly as she stepped past. Zuko silently tilted his head towards the Palace gardens and Aang followed.

The two walked silently past the stone lanterns that lit the winding paths. Aang directed them towards the place he knew Appa was being kept, wanting to see his friend again. However, before they got there, Zuko slowed his pace and let out a long breath.

"I'm not trying to stop your plans, Aang."

Aang swallowed the scathing comment he knew he would immediately regret. "Yesterday you said the Fire Nation was stable."

"And we are." Zuko sighed. "But you need to understand that too many in my government still think we could have won the war."

Aang frowned, trying to understand why Zuko was reminding him of this. "That's almost what derailed the forming of United Forces."

"Not only were the Fire Nation supplying a majority of the machinery, but we were also expected by the other nations to put the most in financially."

Aang remembered those talks, when everyone had already decided on the outcome before they had arrived. It had taken careful diplomatic negotiations and several smaller deals to finally get everyone to sign. Aang had not really remembered the trouble with the Fire Nation because that was the meeting when the Water Tribes had threatened to split completely.

"The Fire Nation Council agreed that the Air Nomads did not have to contribute because they did not have enough people for an army, so you remember they agreed that a small amount of the Temple's money would go into the United Forces. It's a tiny percentage of your funds, but to the Fire Nation that meant that your people were committed to working towards peace with other nations.

"My people have been hearing stories for over a hundred years saying the Air Nomads were so detached that they cared nothing for the people around them and that their army was ruthless enough to justify their extinction. I have done what I can to change people's opinions and I think the Western Air Temple will help, but it is small and it will take time."

They reached the building housing Appa. Immediately, Momo jumped on to Aang's shoulder and pulled at his mouth. When Aang showed both his hands were empty, the flying lemur jumped over to Zuko and began climbing all over him, obviously searching for treats.

"So you want me to send an Air representative to the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, lightly scratching Appa's face, mulling the idea over.

Zuko pulled out a peach from his robes and held it up for Momo to grab. "I realize you don't have many people to choose from who know enough about Air culture, but I think Fire Nation children would respond better to someone their own age showing them how Air Acolytes live than adults giving them a lecture."

Appa gave a low inquisitive moan as to why Aang had stopped petting him and Aang realized he had been too caught up in his thoughts. "I'm not sure there's any one kid I can send, much less one to each nation."

"That's all I need to hear." Zuko walked over to stand on the other side of Appa. "You're fully funding the trial, so they can't claim that your people are doing nothing. Some might complain, but Zhu Ying and I can deal with them if they're aware that there is no one to send. I would recommend Kuei's idea of sending one child from each of our nations to Air Temple Island, if that would be possible?"

"It should be." Aang smiled at Zuko. "I'm glad we talked this over."

"So am I," Zuko admitted with his relief evident. "I'm sorry it came across as me trying to destroy the proposal. I've been under a lot of pressure back home, recently."

Suddenly Aang felt worried. "Zuko..."

"Everything's fine!" Zuko quickly defended, probably realizing that had come out wrong. He pinched the bridge of his nose to give himself time to think. "It comes and goes in waves. I think they wake up some days and remember that you and I are friends and then start accusing me of being biased against the Fire Nation." He shrugged. "It's happening less and fewer people are joining in when it does happen."

"You didn't tell me."

Zuko shrugged awkwardly again. "It wasn't important."

"It is to me. You're my friend, Zuko."

At Aang's statement, Zuko looked surprised and slightly embarrassed. "I appreciate you saying that, but you've got the whole world to worry about. I've got Mai and some allies back at the Capitol to worry about me."

The two kept Appa and Momo company for a little longer before Aang figured Katara would send a search party after them. Zuko barely dodged Appa's goodbye lick and Aang was having too difficult a time holding in his laughter to help his old friend.

The walk back to the party was pleasant and Aang realized how much he missed Zuko's company. Though there was one thing he was still feeling guilty about.

"I'm sorry we kept you out of the loop."

Zuko waved off the apology. "I know why you kept the proposal a secret from us. I'm not sure the Fire Nation would have ever agreed to it in its original form just on principle. Depending on the changes, even Zhu Ying agrees that the council will have a difficult time rejecting it.

"As the Fire Lord, I think it was a great strategy, though I think you upset a few of our councilmembers; as your friend, I admit I felt a bit betrayed." Zuko took in a deep breath. "I guess that, once again, I feel the odd man out."

"You're not, though," Aang reassured. "I could never have done half the things we've managed to accomplish without you."

Reaching the entrance back into the Palace, Zuko stopped. "Thanks Aang."

Aang stopped next to him, suddenly confused. "For what?"

Zuko's head fell from side to side, which could have meant anything, but Aang thought he understood.

* * *

When they finally came back, there was still enough time for Aang to ask Katara for a dance. Mai rolled her eyes as the two performed complicated fighting-like dance moves that made them look like kids again. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and Mai could feel a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Did you sort out your differences?"

"Yeah," Zuko whispered through a kiss.

"Katara says she's bringing Aang to visit in a month, so we had better be ready."

"You're amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself when you don't blow things out of proportion."

* * *

The sun was already above the Palace walls when Kuei walked towards the second day of meetings. He was still in a good mood from the night before, but as he approached the final hallway, Kuei wondered if General How would show up.

He meant everything he had said to the General, but that did not stop the worry that he would have to find a new person to lead the Earth Kingdom Council who could command a similar level of respect from his fellow members. However, there was nothing to do about it now. How would either appear or he wouldn't and King Kuei would deal with the fallout then.

Kuei turned the last corner and was surprised to see a figure in green waiting at the door that was not a guard. Kuei admitted he felt a little nervous when he realized General How was waiting outside, but he pushed any uneasy feelings aside and walked towards the General in a way he hoped would be interpreted as confident.

"General."

"Your Majesty," General How greeted with a bow.

The two stood in silence and suddenly Kuei had no idea what to do. He attempted to cough politely into his fist.

"Is there a reason we're waiting outside, General?"

"I thought it was best to wait for your arrival, Your Majesty. And," he added, if anything looking slightly embarrassed, "the Fire Nation delegation has already arrived."

Kuei didn't know whether to be angry at the man for still holding his prejudices or whether he should be happy that How put his own pride aside and decided to work together with everyone. He settled for giving How a look of disapproval before opening the door.

Light streamed through one side of the large window, highlighting the three people in the room talking in low voices. As soon as the door opened, Fire Lord Zuko stopped and gave a nod of greeting to Kuei.

"I hope we aren't interrupting," How commented with a slight edge to his voice that made Kuei want to hide his head in embarrassment.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Minister Zhu Ying was just as sharp in her retort. "I thought you might have come inside sooner, considering how long you were standing there, but it seems you just wanted to wait so you could hide behind your master."

"Trust a _woman_ to…"

The trading of insults continued and Kuei looked between them, wondering if he should try to halt the argument before it escalated into something someone would regret. Fire Lord Zuko just stood watching the exchange with his eyebrow raised and the Fire Nation representative on the United Republic Council was trying to suppress her laughter. She sobered when Fire Lord Zuko gave her a look, but she still wore a smirk across her face as Zuko directed Kuei with his eyes to a corner of the room away a bit further from the argument.

"Should we maybe stop them?" Kuei asked a bit hesitantly. "I don't want this to ruin the negotiations."

"I think they both want to remind the other how much they hate each other, so that when they start agreeing, it won't feel like the end of the world."

"Besides," the Fire Nation representative added with a wry grin, "they look like they're having fun."

Kuei looked at the two, from How's growing frustration to Zhu Ying's cold stoicism and wondered how _anyone_ could think that looked fun. Then again, the Fire Nation seemed to have a weird definition of 'fun.' Fire Lord Zuko must have noticed his reluctance.

"Minister Zhu Ying is more roar than fire. She won't do anything to ruin the treaty."

Kuei looked at Zuko, surprised. "I thought you were both against it."

The Fire Nation councilwoman gave the Fire Lord a withering look and Zuko seemed to break propriety long enough to flush a little with what Kuei assumed was embarrassment.

"I realize it came across badly, but I needed to ask the questions I knew my own people would ask me as soon as I got home. Minister Zhu Ying is actually highly in favor of the idea. I think in her mind this is a chance for Fire Nation children to prove how superior they are to others, but as long as she thinks it's a good idea and gets my people to agree I don't care about her motivations."

Bolstered by the Fire Lord's own admission, Kuei spoke of his own troubles. "General How wanted to veto the meeting before it even started."

Zuko laughed. "I almost had to sneak out of the Fire Nation Capitol to get here. While I understand the motivations for keeping us uninformed before we start, I don't think Aang will try it again."

Kuei smiled. "It would certainly cause me a little less grief."

Before they had a chance to continue the conversation, the door opened to reveal Avatar Aang and Councilman Sokka. They were soon joined by the other leaders and councilmen and the discussions continued until late into the day.

* * *

It was on the third day, two days before the scheduled finish, that the meeting finally adjourned with promises from each nation to have the new measure approved by their own governments. The following morning Aang was leaning back on Appa, sitting in the early sun and reading through the accepted proposal once more, even though it had already been approved of and sent to the other nations.

A shadow fell across the most recent page and Aang looked up to see Katara standing over him with one hand on her hip.

"Zuko and Mai are about to leave if you wanted to say goodbye."

Aang pushed himself up with a burst of air so that he was now looking down at his wife. Katara rolled her eyes at his antics, but couldn't keep the smile off her face for long.

Kuei greeted them when Appa landed at the official airship dock. "Will you be leaving today as well, Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, we should get back to Republic City as soon as possible."

Zuko stepped off the airship, seemingly in his own thoughts and Aang called out to him. Startled, the Fire Lord looked up, his face breaking into a smile as he approached the three.

"All set to go?" Katara asked, with her arm wrapped around as much of Aang's waist as she could manage.

Zuko nodded, though looked a little unsure. "I think so. We are according to the captain at least."

"Be sure to visit again soon, Fire Lord Zuko," Kuei offered politely.

"Thank you. You're also welcome to visit the Fire Palace at any time you wish."

"I hope that offer extends to us as well," Aang interjected cheekily.

"You already know you don't need an invitation, Aang." There was a pause when Zuko sobered again. "I'll mention that topic we discussed within the week. Do you want a formal invitation?"

"Nothing formal, but if you could let me know how it goes I'd appreciate it."

Suddenly, Kuei interjected. "What topic?"

It reminded Aang he needed to talk to Kuei about the Eastern Air Temple. "Actually, could we discuss something before I leave, Your Majesty?"

Kuei looked surprised. "Of course."

"Zuko!" Mai called from the entrance to the airship, drawing everyone's attention. "The captain says we need to leave if we want to arrive before dark."

"Wait," Katara stopped them. "Where's Iroh?"

"We've already said our goodbyes."

Mai walked up to Zuko's side and wrapped her arm around his. "Zuko hates drawing it out. He's visiting in a few weeks anyway."

"Your Majesty!" the captain called from the airship.

Zuko bowed to Aang, Katara and Kuei. "Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

Kuei walked back inside the Palace, but Aang and Katara watched the airship pulled away, towards the rising sun. Katara squeezed Aang tighter as it finally disappeared from sight.

"I still don't think I can believe it."

"What?" Aang asked, looking down at her.

"That we're actually working towards peace. I guess I'm still expecting to wake up and find myself as a fourteen year old girl again, hoping that the war will finally end."

Aang smiled, kissing the top of her head. "The governments still have to approve the trial and that does not guarantee they'll approve a long-term plan."

Katara looked up at him with a conviction that got him through so much. "They will."

* * *

**The stuff about tea is from my knowledge of Chinese tea ceremonies, which I felt was the most appropriate for the situation. The tapping of fingers while someone is pouring you tea comes from a story about an Emperor in disguise pouring tea for his guests. Only his loyal servant knew the Emperor's identity, but could not kowtow, so he used his first two fingers to bow instead. This later became a tap on the table, though it is mostly no-longer considered polite (at least in the North of China).**


End file.
